danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Taiki Itou
}} Taiki Itou (伊藤大輝 Itou Taiki) is a student of Otoeko Academy, a character in Danganronpa: Echoes of Mist, a participant in The Killing Game of the Misty Hills, and the Ultimate Comedian. History Taiki was born in Japan to a mother and a father. Unfortunately, the mother died while she was giving birth. The father was devastated, and so Taiki only grew up with one parent. He’d never meet his mother and this clearly affected his childhood. His father loved him, but it was clear he missed his wife more. This lead Taiki into believing in some way that if he wasn't born, his father would be happy. This of course, turned into Taiki treating himself like a mistake. Taiki decided that, since his birth caused so much misery, the only way he could repay the world back is by bringing people levity and joy. So, he started telling jokes at the curb of his house where kids would hang out. Eventually, Taiki got good and started getting donations for his efforts. Taiki raised a fair amount of money from his joke-telling and decided he wanted to become a comedian when he was older. Taiki started filming performances, putting them on the internet, and getting more popular. Then came the day he was giving his own show on stage, when he was only fourteen. People thought this boy was hilarious and still do to this day. Taiki started getting more shows, getting into magazines, doing photoshoots. He took him and his father from near poverty to fairly wealthy almost single handedly. Still, the only reason he does shows is to make people happy. He feels it’s the least he could do. Eventually, Taiki got accepted into Oteko Academy Academy as the Ultimate Comedian. Creation and Development Name Taiki is composed of 大 (Tai) and 輝 (Ki). 大 means big and 輝 means brightness. As for his last name, 伊 (I) means this and 藤 (Tou) means wisteria. Appearance Personality Taiki is a boy who is always on the verge of tears; he uses jokes to hide his fear and sadness. Jokes are a defense mechanism to push others away from him so he doesn't get hurt. He can be rather shy but when in a joking mood, he can be incredibly loud and rambunctious. Taiki laughs at everything no matter what. He's a kind soul to those who are kind to him, but has a hard time opening up. Taiki seems to have an inappropriate emotional response. In the face of true tragedy, heartbreak, or just general sadness, Taiki laughs. This freaks out the people around him; how could he be giggling at a time like this? He can't help it though, and Taiki reasons that he has to keep laughing or he feels like he's given up. Abilities Comedian Taiki's abilities as a comedian come in handy when trying to keep morale up. Relationships Trivia * Taiki's old school was called Sokasu Public School. In Anicent Greece, actors who played comedic roles wore a slipper known as a soccus. Sokasu is the Japanese pronunciation of the Latin word. Soccus is a reference to his talent. Navigation